Seiri's Scholarship
by linkjames24
Summary: Fukiyose Seiri was going to live with Shokuhou Misaki and her boyfriend, Seiri's classmate in high school, Kamijou Touma. And his three other girlfriends Othinus, Mikoto and Index. Excited for the opportunity to study abroad, Seiri prepared for the new chapter in her life in Lord Town, U.S.


This is a harem fic with Touma orbited by Misaki, Othinus, Mikoto, Index and Seiri. But that is only a backdrop on the focus on Misaki and Seiri. The others will be mentioned, but they won't get as big a screen time as these two.

I don't really have a plan for this story. Obviously it will change to m rating later on.

OoO

Fukiyose Seiri was going to live with Shokuhou Misaki and her boyfriend, Seiri's classmate in high school, Kamijou Touma.

The reason for their sharing of one roof was twofold.

The first reason was because Seiri was offered a scholarship in the United States, one she happily took. It was from Lord Town University located in Lord Town, Virginia. She didn't have a place to stay, and was worried she was going to have to decline such a wonderful offer. She sipped her drink and lamented in a corner of the bar she and her fellow graduates were celebrating in and wondered what she would do. She wanted a future where she wasn't overshadowed by higher leveled espers, and if it meant going to school in a foreign land she would take it. That was when she overheard Touma telling Motoharu and Pierce he was staying in the States with his girlfriend over the summer.

She immediately got into his face about where he was staying. She was willing to commute if it was within a reasonable distance from the school she was going to go to for her college. To her delight, he said it was somewhere called Lord Town near Richmond, a city in Virginia.

"Whoa, really?" Touma told her in surprise at the time. "Misaki and I, among a few other denizens of Academy City are also going to Lord Town University."

Seiri harrumphed and crossed her slender arms under her breasts. "Can you even speak English?"

"Can you?" she quipped.

"Geez. If you wanted to go so badly just say so. Mikoto and Index are gonna flip," Touma had said. She learned later on he was good friends with Mikoto, the third level 5 esper of Academy City, and Index, a foreigner from London who he lived with. They too would attend Lord Town Academy, which meant they must've pulled some serious strings.

Not her, though. Seiri was going to attend the college on her own merits. She felt a swell of pride grow from her chest and smiled.

But first, she needed a job.

In the three weeks she prepared before leaving for Virginia, all expenses paid and a monthly allowance of ten thousand dollars to go with it from the Lord Town Scholarship program, she checked online for any job offers that correlated with Academy City locals looking for helpers, staffers and aid in their venture to the United States. There was a site called Academicians United which showcased just that.

She was in her room in a white button shirt and silky panties, looking at her laptop, scrolling down the touchpad with her left index finger and biting a ballpoint pen with her right when she found a job offer perfect to her needs.

"Oh my god." It was from Shokuhou Misaki herself, Touma's girlfriend. What the hell? She checked it by clicking the link and read its contents. "Looking for a girl around seventeen to twenty-five willing to work as a paid intern, and if I find them satisfying, a secretary." She saw the green button below which read, 'Apply', and clicked immediately.

In less than twenty-four hours she got the job.

They met in a cafe. They chose a green booth with Misaki in one side and Seiri in another. She wore a gray undershirt under a white blouse, blue jeans and sneakers. Misaki, in contrast, wore a yellow sundress and a straw hat.

"Touma told me about you." Misaki smiled in amusement. She was a beautiful blonde girl with starry eyes. Whether it was the result of her great psychic power as a level 5 esper or just contacts Seiri didn't know.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that." Seiri made a nervous laugh. She didn't want to offend her future employer. "To be fair, I wasn't serious." She crossed her fingers under the table and hoped Misaki would buy her lie.

"Okay." Misaki nodded. "What I offer is a cozy job, and I'm happy I would be able to help one of Touma's friends in going to college." She reached a hand over the table. "But you must understand, Fukiyose-san, if I ask for something it must be delivered."

Seiri imagined paperwork, reams of paper, being balanced while she was talking to someone on the phone to schedule Misaki's daily meetings. Being a level 5 she must have a lot of connection not just in Academy City but in corporations and governments across the planet.

But it was a good job. If she played her cards right, she could be part of Starlight Industries, Misaki's loaning company, staffed by former colleagues and friends. Starlight Industries was basically Tokiwadai Middle School all grown up. Most of its workers were from that school, after all.

"Do you know the shareholders of my company?" Misaki asked. A server arrived with two glasses of milk and a plate full of cookies. Misaki thanked them and took a cookie, soaking it in milk and then taking a bite. The childish act was so different from the serious business-minded attitude she displayed moments ago.

"Um, Othinus Velvet, Mikoto Misaka, and Index L. Prohibitorum?" They were the major shareholders of the company, owning 19% each, making for a total of 57%. Misaki held the other 40% of the shares which made her the majority shareholder in addition to being the chief executive officer of the company.

"And how much share do each of them possess?"

"Nineteen-percent," Seiri answered. She wanted to grin. She researched the company last night and felt like she was going to swoon because her efforts paid off. To her surprise, however, all the members were also connected to Touma in one way or another.

"And the other three-percent?" Misaki asked.

"Um, sorry?" She didn't know.

"It's Touma," Misaki said. She sighed. "Touma possesses a share of three-percent. It's negligible in the grand scheme of things, if not for the fact all of the other shareholders are his girlfriends."

Seiri was lucky she wasn't drinking milk or she would've spat it on Misak's face and lose the opportunity to obtain employment.

"W-what?" Seiri blushed. "That animal!"

"Indeed." Misaki made a delighted smile. "You could say it started in London when it was at war."

That was a long time ago, Seiri thought. She didn't know if Misaki was referring to the British Halloween or the War of the Crowleys. Most of the information pertaining the war was kept in secrecy. All she knew was that Academy City was dragged into the war with an EMP bomb that shut it down for some time.

"So the five of you were stuck in a warzone, probably holing up in an abandoned house with a small ration of food, water and electricity, and in the days that followed lost yourselves to your carnal desires and baser instincts?" Seiri joked.

"Yes." Misaki nodded. "That's it exactly!" She snapped her fingers. "You're hired."

"What?" Seiri gaped, and shook her head. "I mean, great! That's wonderful! I won't let you down, chief!" She shook Misaki's hand. It was softer than hers and smooth to the touch.

Misaki looked surprised by the sudden shake, but smiled nonetheless. Seiri let go of her hand. "And I'm glad to have you. Just between you and me, the relationship Touma has with Othinus, Mikoto and Index stays with us, understood?"

"Why?" Seiri tilted her head. "It looks like it's been going on for some time. Why hide it?"

"I don't particularly care for the opinion of others, and neither do Touma nor Othinus. But Mikoto and Index don't need all the attention such a relationship would bring. They would like to start fresh in Lord Town. I'll trust you to be discreet."

"Yes!" Seiri bowed. "You can count on me to watch after that pervert!"

Misaki laughed. It was a melodious tune soothing to the ears. Her starry eyes twinkled and this time she was the one who grabbed Seiri's hand. "Seiri, can I call you that? I believe you and I will get along swimmingly."

Seiri made a bashful smile and nodded.


End file.
